Friends in Azkaban
by Dory's human replica
Summary: When Harry’s teachers and godfather are thrown into Azkaban it I up to him to get them out. This is only a very short fic and I promise my other fics will be longer but this was just a quickie to see how I went. Enjoy!


Friends in Azkaban  
  
SUMMARY: - When Harry's teachers and godfather are thrown into Azkaban it I up to him to get them out. This is only a very short fic and I promise my other fics will be longer but this was just a quickie to see how I went. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: - *Ahem* (speaking fast) I don't own any of the characters featured n this story and they all belong to J.K. Rowling down to the last little eyelash. Phew! Glad I got that off my chest!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: - Hi! Dory's human replica here again. I keep popping up everywhere don't I! I am happy, my laptop is happy, and remember, to me that glass is always half full!!!! Ok, enough of that! Have fun reading my story!  
  
"Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Sybil Trelawny and Albus Dumbledore. We are forced under extreme circumstances to take you to Azkaban." The Dementors are going to be collecting you tomorrow morning, so say your last goodbyes tonight.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!! Not Sirius and Remus, they haven't done anything wrong!! Sirius' name has only just been cleared! PLEASE, show them mercy!"  
  
"Cornelius Fudge doesn't take mercy on those who are a threat to him! And the sad thing is that no one will believe a little boy when he says that Fudge has sent innocent people to Azkaban! Goodbye!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Three days ago, everyone Harry cared about was sent to Azkaban. Even his former teacher, Remus Lupin! Harry knew they would take Sirius but his plan would've been for him and Remus to free everyone.but they'd taken him as well. It's not fair! Why does it always have to be me? Harry collapsed on his bed. He was on his own now. He got up and read the letter stating that if the prisoners behaved Harry would be allowed to visit for five minutes. When the day for him to go and visit Azkaban came, he got up and crept downstairs. Thankfully, the Dursleys were still asleep. Harry put on his robes and took a handful of his secret stash of floo powder and appeared in Azkaban moments later. He pulled his cloak around him and slowly looked into each cell. All the prisoners had gone mad! Then he came to a cell where a voice asked "Excuse me, could you give this to the prisoner in cell 109? I can't see you as it is still too dark! I just hope you'll do me that favour before setting the Dementors on me." "Ok, I'll deliver it. What's your name and who are you delivering this to?" "I can't remember my name! I am delivering this to the one of the two in cell 109 that isn't being tortured at this precise moment in time!" "Well, I can't help you but I can give you some chocolate to help a little against the Dementors." "Thanks!" The voice called after Harry. Harry found cell 109 and peered into the darkness when he felt someone take his wrist. He could just about make out a pair of wide eyes. "You have to help us, Harry. We shouldn't be here!" Before Harry could say anything in response he felt a distinct sensation of soul piercing cold. He threw the invisibility cloak over himself and froze. The Dementor opened the cell door and threw someone in. The Dementor guarded the cell until nightfall when he disappeared down a corridor. Harry darted towards the cell and saw in the light of a half-moon, a figure bending over another. The figure tore a section from his own robe and tied it around the other's head. He then helped him into a sitting position and pointed at Harry. Both people stood up and, holding on to each other for support, limped cautiously over to him. "Harry is that really you?" the one with the bandaged head asked. Harry knew after having heard both men speak exactly who they were. "Sirius.Remus.I'm here to free you." "Over there." "Excuse me?" "The key.it's over there!" "Whereabouts over there?" "On that hook!" Harry walked over and grabbed the key and hastily freed Remus and Sirius. Remus swayed slightly and Harry stepped in to support him. "Thanks, Harry." He said gratefully as he fingered the bandage on his head gingerly, and winced as he did so. Harry glanced at Sirius but Sirius didn't seem to see him. He was looking directly over Harry and Remus' heads at something behind them. Suddenly, Remus saw it too and grabbed Sirius' arm and shortly after, Harry saw too and all three of them backed slowly off. Stood directly in front of them was Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. He was staring at them with cold eyes. "Hello Harry, Remus, Sirius." He inclined his head slightly as he greeted each of them, shaking Harry's hand but he turned his nose up at the other two. Remus and Sirius were both supporting each other once again, and to Harry's shock they accepted Fudges disgusted gesture at them. "I'm sorry Harry but you can only visit in visiting hours." "Don't worry Harry," Sirius started "we'll see you tomorrow." "Bye Harry.take care of yourself." Remus added.  
  
True to his word, Harry visited the next day and spoke to them through the bars of their cell. The only reason he was allowed to visit was because of who he was! Both men in the cell looked awful and told him to visit the others as well or they would be driven insane. Harry was shaking by the time he made his way out to leave. He gazed about the torture courtyard and froze when he saw Remus and Sirius being thrown to the floor. He started to run towards them, drawing out his wand and shouting and the Dementor holding them. "Expecto Patronum!" A silver stag shot out of his wand and the Dementor backed off. Harry knelt by the two marauders, collapsed on the floor. They seemed to be unconscious. Tears rolled slowly down his face as he tore small strips off of his robes and wrapping them round Sirius and Remus' wounds. A short while later, he heard Fudge behind him. He whirled round and clutched at his robes as hard as he could. "Please! Let them go! None of them have done anything wrong!" "We have anonymous information that they are on the side of Voldemort, and we're not taking any chances. I'm sorry." "NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, THEM, THE WIXARDING WORLD OR THE MUGGLE WORLD! YOU JUST WANT THE MONEY FORM LOCKING UP PEOPLE ON THE SIDE OF VOLDEMORT!!!!!!!!!!!" "Harry, please.....listen to me!" "NO!" he heard a weak cough from the floor. He looked round. It seemed that Sirius had got up and was helping Remus up. Remus was still very weak from the transformation two days previous. "Don't bother Harry." Sirius' voice was dripping with venom and the look Remus gave Fudge would've made Harry run to the other end of the country and never come back again! "No, I won't leave you here! Not now, not ever!" The gates of Azkaban burst open at that moment, and half the ministry stormed in, and moments later, all that had been arrested for nothing including Sirius and Remus were all getting apparated back to Hogwarts, and Harry went along too. Madame Pomfrey treated everyone and let them all go, except for Sirius and Remus who she insisted on keeping in overnight. Harry talked to them until they were asleep and soon, both Sirius and Remus were under the effects of a Dreamless Sleep Potion to protect them from whatever nightmares may try to befall them.  
~Finis~ 


End file.
